Hermione Granger the Slytherin Queen
by MarisaLynnRose
Summary: What happens when Hermione is in Slytherin house? Post Hogwarts.


"Draco Malfoy, get down here right now" Hermione shouted from the bottom of the staircase

"Draco Malfoy, get down here right now!" Hermione shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "Draco seriously you have to help me pick out my shoes. Your date will be here soon too."

Draco and Hermione have been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts when they were sorted into Slytherin.

"Mione don't have a cow I need more time to get ready! After all you are gorgeous even when you don't try, but right now I need some time with my flat iron." Draco shouted from upstairs in his room.

Hermione walked upstairs and went to her room which was right next to Draco's. She looked into her expansive closet and pulled out a pair of dark wash flared jeans, a silver scoop neck tank top, and silver wedge heels.

She walked into Draco's room where he was sitting on his bed in boxers trying to decide what to wear.

"Draco, what do you think?" Hermione asked him as soon as she registered what was in front of her she burst out laughing.

He looked up and said "You look amazing. What are you laughing out?"

"You. I have never ever seen you get so worked up about a date in the eleven years that I have known you."

"Well I want to look nice." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because is not an answer" She said.

"Yea it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No it is not, who are you going out with?"

Draco turned crimson and said "Well, um, someone from school"

"Who? I will tell you who my date is if you tell me who yours is." Hermione said getting very frustrated.

"Fine, Hannah Abott" he said quickly.

Hermione glared at him "Uh Drakie" she said in a mocking tone "Sweetie you have been out of the closet for nine years, since third year. Now who is it?"

"Fine since I love you I won't torture you any longer I am going on a date with you." He told her while grinning like an idiot.

"DRACO" Hermione shouted

"No really I am your mystery date"

"You are gay Draco," she paused "literally"

"Maybe I am maybe I have been lying to you all of these years because I was afraid to profess my undying love for you" He said.

"Oh god I am soooo calling Blaise" She muttered then stormed into her room to floo Blaise.

Hermione and Blaise were sitting in the living room and Draco walked down.

"Draco Malfoy who in HELL are you going out with?" Hermione shouted.

A car honked and Draco looked relived "See ya babe" he said and ran out the door.

Hermione growled and looked at Blaise "You are the reason he is like this."

She walked out and apparated to the restaurant that she was meeting her date at. She had told everyone that she had no idea who it was because she did not want to go through a full inquiry from the number one drama queen in the house… Draco.

She saw a shock of red hair and walked over.

"Hello Ronald" she said as she gracefully took her seat.

"Hello He-Hermione, y-y-you look great!" he stuttered, his ears turning bright red.

"Thank you, you look great too" she told him.

They were approached by a young and excited waitress who practically skipped over to the table and threw the menu at them.

"Hi my name is Wendy, I will be you waitress today if you need anything let me know" she said to Ron flipping her long blonde hair off of her boobs and behind her back. Obviously Hermione was not the only person who thought that he looked great.

Hermione cleared her throat and Wendy spun around and saw a fierce looking Slytherin

"And who," Hermione began coolly "Should I speak to if I need something?"

Wendy took a while to register the fact that the beautiful Slytherin girl in front of her was Ron's date.

Ron started laughing and Wendy left, obviously flabbergasted that Ron would laugh at her. She seemed to think too much of herself Hermione concluded.

They ordered their food and started to talk about Hogwarts.

"So, what is Gryffindor like?" Hermione asked him.

"Well pretty boring really, and Harry was always getting us into trouble." Ron told her.

"I was looking forward to being in Gryffindor when I went to Hogwarts, I was devastated because I had read all about how awful Slytherin is in 'Hogwarts a History' but then I met Draco and Blaise, the are the best friends that I had hoped to make." Hermione said.

"This may sound strange but do you remember the first time we met?" Ron inquired. Hermione nodded and he continued "well after you left Harry and I started talking and we decided that if you were in the same house as one of us we would make an effort to become friends with you."

"Really, I was actually looking forward to getting to know you but I could not get Parkinson off my ass long enough to have a normal conversation" Hermione said, well she really hissed Pansy's name but other than that it was normal.

Ron laughed and his ears turned red at the thought of the beautiful Slytherin queen thinking of him.

"I think you are great Ron" Hermione said gazing into his eyes.

His ears turned not red but purple and he squeaked "I think you are great too."

Hermione had dated a lot in school, trying to find Mr. Right. She had actually been in love, or so she thought, with Draco for a while.

Ron on the other hand had only ever kissed one girl Lavender Brown. They were dating for a while until Ron realized what a psycho that she was.

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite a time until the now timid Wendy walked over and gave them their food.

Hermione told Wendy to wait and she took her wand out of her Michael Kors clutch. She waved her wand over her plate and muttered an incantation. Her food glowed yellow and Hermione stood up.

"Could I speak to your chef please" She asked, well okay, demanded.

Wendy went to the kitchen and came back with a very young very attractive man.

Hermione squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Theo, did you spit in my food?" she asked.

"Mione if I did you would murder me and we both know that" He said giving her a hug.

Hermione spun on her heel to look at Wendy. "Hi dear" she hissed "sorry about Ron rejecting you but could you please bring us food that you did not spit in or poison."

Wendy looked pissed "He like just dose not want to like hurt your feelings like 'cause I am like a lot prettier than you" She told Hermione.

Ron stood up, now he was usually a very calm person but this bimbo was getting on his nerves "No I just like people with like more than like two brain cells" he told her doing a poor imitation.

She huffed and ran off into the kitchen Theo Nott followed her promising Hermione that he would fire her once the dinner rush was gone.

Ron and Hermione got their food about five minuets after the 'incident'. Their food was delivered by another waitress who seemed frightened of Hermione. **(A/N remember Hermione is a Slytherin)**

They ate and made small talk for the rest of dinner.

When they left Ron took her hand and they began to walk back to Hermione's place.

Draco was still not home so Hermione invited Ron in for coffee and crumpets **(A/N I really want a crumpet right now). **

The sitting room had two beige couches, and two gold armchairs; the carpet was a deep maroon, and the side table had two maroon laptops with gold plaques on them one said 'Draco' and the other said 'Hermione'.

The kitchen had all maroon and gold appliances and beige granite counters. The dining room had a large beige stained wood table and maroon chairs.

The Bedrooms were identical and had king sized beds that had gold and maroon sheets and comforters. There were maroon and beige rugs scattered around the huge rooms and light wood flooring and dressers. The bathrooms were along the same lines and so was the office/library.

After Hermione gave Ron the tour he asked "Was your roommate in Gryffindor?"

"Um no, Draco and I just find these colors calming." She answered looking at her shoes and blushing slightly.

"You live with Draco, as in Draco Malfoy." He asked looking scandalized.

"Yeah but he is so gay it is not even funny, he Blaise and I are just really good friends." Hermione rushed to say.

"Oh I know he is gay I just thought that since you are muggleborn that his parents would not approve" He said looking down.

"His parents don't approve but they are also in jail." Hermione told him.

"Oh" He said stupidly.

**Five hours later**

"I really had a great time Ronald" Hermione said walking out on to the porch.

"I did too; do you want to go out again some time soon?" Ron asked her, his ears turning red.

"Yeah, owl me anytime" she said.

"Great, well g'night" He said looking at his feet.

Hermione giggle and stood on her toes. She planted a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"G'night" she whispered.

Ron walked out onto the lawn and apparated away.

Hermione smiled and touched her lips where Ron's had been. She walked inside the house and put on her silver sleep tank top and green pajama pants.

**Two hours later**

Draco walked into the house and shouted "Gryffindors are too god damn brave"

"Bad date babe?" Hermione asked and stood up to give him a hug.

"No it was fabulous I just walk into rooms proclaiming my hate for Gryffindors" He told her sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a peck on the lips and said "I'll make coffee and you can tell me what happened, and who with."

Draco mumbled incoherently and Hermione walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

Hermione gave Draco his coffee and sat down, looking at him expectantly. Draco sighed and looked at Hermione.

He sprawled across the couch and put his head on Hermione's lap. He sighed again and took a deep breath.

"I went on a date with Collin Creepy- I mean Creevy." He said turning crimson.

"Holy shit, Draco I had no idea that you were so desperate" Hermione said and burst into a fit of giggles.

Draco glowered at her and continued "I was having a nice time…"

_Flashback_

Draco apparated to his favorite restaurant and began looking for Collin.

Someone walked up to Draco and covered his eyes. Draco turned around and gave Collin a kiss.

A group of old ladies walking by scowled and muttered something about "those people should not be allowed in public."

Draco grimaced and Collin grabbed his hand. "Pay no attention to them" he whispered in Draco's ear.

They walked into the upscale restaurant and were shown to a cozy booth in the back of the large room.

Draco sat down and Collin immediately sat down right next to him.

Collin began to talk about Hogwarts and Draco listened intently… for about half an hour.

After the pair ate and they were waiting for dessert Collin made his move.

"Draco" Collin said putting his hand on Draco's upper thigh, "I am glad that you decided to go on a date with me."

"I am too" Draco said, feeing a bit uncomfortable.

As soon as Collin found out that Draco was happy he began to run his hand up Draco's thigh, up to a rather… sensitive, area.

Draco shifted and Collin moved his hand. Then he proceeded to crush his lips onto Draco's. He shoved his tongue into Draco's mouth and Draco broke away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Draco shouted.

Collin looked like he had been slapped. "Kissing you" he said plainly.

"Here? Now? Why the hell would you do that here and now?" Draco whispered harshly.

"Why do you care where?" Collin said getting irritated.

"I do not condone public displays of affection" Draco hissed.

Collin sauntered over to Draco and sat on his lap. "That can be fixed" was the last thing Draco heard before Collin slanted his mouth onto Draco's.

Draco stood up making Collin fall splayed out onto the floor. He grabbed his 12 glass of water and threw it in Collin's face. "Check please" Draco shouted pointing to Collin and walking out.

_End Flashback _

Hermione started to laugh hysterically and Draco pouted.

Draco looked so pitiful that Hermione drew him into her arms and began to stroke his hair. "Sweetie some people just are not worth it." Hermione whispered to him.

After a few minuets she heard his breathing slow and she knew that he was asleep. She snuggled into the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
